Colonel Sanders
"It's finger-lickin' good!" - Colonel Sanders "What's poppin' guys? It's ya boy Colonel Sanders" - Colonel at the beginning of videos involving him. Colonel Sanders is the mascot for KFC. In the Mythos, he is a youtuber/vlogger and is very obsessed with KFC. He seems to visit regularly. He is also one of the most hyper and peppy characters in the entire Mythos, and one of the most expressive. Appearance Sanders is a chubby, white-haired and white clothed man who wears glasses and has yellow, unkempt teeth. Generally, he is modeled after his real-world counterpart, although his clothing is basically Santiago's despite being bleached white. Personality As said in the introduction, Colonel Sanders is very active and energetic, to the point where his videos are often the most fast-paced on Pamtri's channel, with background music that is not dark or distorted to boot. However, Sanders is depicted as having an awful temper and can leap before he thinks. When he goes to KFC, upon realizing that they ran out of his desired meal and don't sell toys (The toy in question that he requested was a Santiago toy), he ends up destroying the whole restaurant. Biography Colonel Sanders first appeared in the video "Colonel Sanders Visits KFC," where he and a child named Billy travel to the eponymous restaurant seeking "Kentucky fried, crispy, Nashville 5 dollars fillup with mashed potatoes and gravy," alongside a "Santiago toy." However, when it's revealed that the fillup, mashed potatoes and gravy have run out and KFC doesn't even sell toys in the first place, Colonel Sander's reaction is very destructive (He blows up the entire joint). He is angry enough to have decided never to eat at another KFC again afterward. Later, in the video "(SIRI IN SANTIAGO) DO NOT PLAY WITH SANTIAGO AND SIRI AT 3AM GONE WRONG!," Sanders is seen with his friend Ronald McDonald playing "One Man Hide and Seek," a game played at 3AM involving a sacrifice of a Santiago Doll and said Doll coming to life and trying to kill the hider. Later, Colonel and Ronald are seen sitting on the couch, then check to see if the doll is in the sink, but it's not, The doll is seen right in front of Colonel and and Ronald, then Colonel tells Ronald McDonald to throw saltwater at the Santiago doll, the doll falls, Colonel Sanders and Ronald ultimately survives this challenge until the doll rises and says "Just kidding" and shoots Ronald and Colonel. He was murdered in Colonel Sanders Food Review, presumably by Killer Keemstar in his van. Trivia * In "Chef Boyardee," a portait potraying a decaying pair of teeth with the tongue sticking out is displayed in a hallway; These teeth are later found to belong to Colonel Sanders. * Colonel Sanders appears in "Krusty Dogs," and is seen ordering the titular meal from the Ugli Krab. As usual of his character in the Mythos, Sanders is very active and energetic whilst ordering. * Colonel Sanders is shown to have survived the explosion at KFC. * It's heavily implied that Colonel Sanders is a child abductor, seen as he has a small child with him named Billy in his first video. Judging by the way Sanders treats Billy (Taking out a gun and ordering Billy to record his visit to KFC, implying he will shoot him otherwise), it would seem that this child has been kidnapped and brainwashed by Sanders. Category:Killers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Villains